


Pilotage

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi are patient. Pilots are impatient. Rey is <i>desperate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilotage

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for [Women Of Star Wars Bingo](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/8520.html), prompt "Jessika Pava/Rey", for the [Star Wars Fruitbowl Femslash Challenge](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/580.html), and for [Femslash February](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-february).

The arms of her chair creak beneath Rey’s tight grip, her toes dragging across the floor as they curl. Somehow Jessika’s still half in her flightsuit, even though Rey’s naked, her legs spread so Jessika can kneel between them.

There’s a fire burning in Rey’s stomach, flames dancing through her veins. Heat radiates from her skin, from her cunt, and she digs her teeth into the inside of her cheek to keep from voicing the helpless noises she can feel building in her chest. She feels swollen between her legs, open and needy, the muscles of her thighs trembling, but Jessika still isn’t _touching_ her.

The chair is covered in black leather, too smooth, too soft. Rey wants to rock her hips down, wants to drag her ass back against the fabric just for the sensation of _moving_. She gulps in a ragged mouthful of oxygen, pressing her lips into a thin line and trying to will herself to stop shaking.

It doesn’t work.

“Look at you,” Jessika murmurs, her voice low. Her tongue drags over her bottom lip, and Rey’s fingers dig into the chair’s arms even harder. 

She feels herself convulse, cunt tightening and then releasing, more flames shooting up her spine.

Jessika sighs softly. “You’re so wet, you’re _dripping_.” Her eyes are dark and ravenous, her lips parted as she breathes shallowly. Her hands reach forward, but they stop at Rey’s knees, urging them further apart. 

Rey hisses in a quick breath, and Jessika looks up her with a playful smirk. 

“I thought Jedi were supposed to be _patient_ ,” she teases.

Rey _is_ patient, or she can be. All those years on Jakku, she waited and she waited, carving each day into the metal wall of her fallen Walker. 

But this is different. So very different, and Rey can’t wait a single second longer.

Her legs kick out, wrapping around Jessika’s torso, calves squeezing her chest from either side. Pulling her towards to Rey’s body, and Jessika’s eyes sparkle, like she’s looking up at Rey and seeing _stars_.

“I’m not just a Jedi,” Rey reminds her, the words throaty and rough. “I’m a pilot, too.”

She pulls Jessika even closer, and Jessika grins, hands sliding up Rey’s thighs.

“And pilot’s are impulsive,” Rey continues, as Jessika’s thumbs push against her inner thighs. “Brash.” Jessika’s nails press down on her skin. “Headstrong.” Jessika’s fingers drag higher. “They don’t like to wait.” 

Jessika’s hair brushes Rey’s legs when it’s coming loose from its hold. “Wow, pilots sound _awful_ ,” she deadpans, and then she finally, _finally_ leans in, her mouth pressing a soft kiss between Rey’s legs. It’s not enough, pulling back too soon, and Rey bucks, her control evaporating as she tries to chase that feeling.

Jessika’s lips are already shiny from just that brief touch. Rey wants to _taste_ them, taste herself on Jessika’s mouth. “I can think of a certain pilot who’s pretty damn awful,” she huffs, but she can feel herself smiling.

Rey’s _always_ smiling when Jessika’s around.

Especially when Jessika laughs like that, rich and a little bit dirty. “Oh yeah?” Jessika shoots back, grinning and shoving hair out of her face distractedly. “Well, how about this pilot makes you _fly_?” And then her mouth is back, harder, hungrier, lips opening and tongue sweeping up Rey’s labia, and Rey’s head falls back as she groans, that fire in her belly growing hotter than ever.

Jessica’s a hell of a pilot - Rey never has any doubt that Jessika can make her _soar_.


End file.
